The Honeymoon Game
The Honeymoon Game was a broadcasted pilot spinoff of The Joker's Wild, this other format used nearly the same format and featured couples instead of single players. This show was intended to be 90 minutes long, but it was shortened to just an hour. The first round had been removed due to its weak format, and was replaced on the aired version with a pitchfilm by creator Jack Barry. Celebrity Guests Bob Crane Jaye P. Morgan Marc Copage Don Drysdale Edmund G. "Pat" Brown Round 1 This was the awful first round in question. Six couples competed in this round, although three played at a time. In this round, host McKrell gave a category, then asked the first teammate up to six questions under that category in which those questions and the answers were clues to a puzzle. A correct answer gave the spouse a chance to solve the puzzle using the questions asked so far. Solving the puzzle correctly scored one point. Four rounds of questioning & puzzle solving were played with the ladies answering the questions first and the men solving the puzzles, then the process was reversed. At the end of the round, the two couples with the lowest scores were eliminated from the game, and the highest scoring couples moved on to round two. Round 2 (Celebrity Round) This was played the same as the 1968 Joker's Wild pilot. For the round featured five celebrities asking questions from their own categories. Two couples played at a time this round. Couples took turns pulling the lever in front of them to activate the celebrity wheels and when they stopped, they picked a category after which the celebrity representing that category asked a question. A correct answer scored points according to how many of that celebrity appeared on the board. A single celebrity was worth 1 point, a double celebrity (two of the same) was worth 2 points, and a triple (three of a kind) made the question worth 3 points. The first couple to score 10 points won the round. Instead of Jokers, there were Bonus slides on the reels. If a Bonus appeared when the wheels stopped, the team in control automatically received a point (two if it appeared twice) in addition to picking a category for the amount based on how many of that celebrity appeared. If a couple spun three Bonus cards, they automatically won the round. The two couples to win the round advanced to round three. Round 3 (Take a Chance) In this, the final round, the two surviving couples played another question round with the wheels but without celebrities. Plus the wheels were different: the left wheel held the categories, the right held money amounts from $10-$100, and the center wheel held surprises behind a card marked "Take A Chance". The couple who spun was asked a question, a correct answer won the amount showing on the right wheel and then decided to either keep the money just won or to "Take a Chance" and go for what's behind the "Take A Chance" card. Whatever's behind the card can either add more money to the couple’s score or takeaway money from the player’s score though they never go below zero. The couple with the most money when time was up wins the game and advance to the prize bonus round. Bonus Round The prize bonus round was played in two parts. Part #1 This was played exactly the same as the 1960s and 1972 Joker's Wild bonus game: instead of categories, money amounts, etc., there were prizes on all three wheels. The winning couple took up to three spins and on each spin, three prizes came up on the board. On the first two spins if the couple likes those three prizes, they can keep them or give them back for another spin, and if they do take a third spin, whatever prizes came up was automatically theirs to keep. In this pilot, the winning couple won a sailboat, a bicycle, and a hot dog. Part #2 When the first part was done, the second part came into to play. This time the windows were numbered 1, 2, and 3. Each one hid a fabulous honeymoon vacation, and all the couple had to do was to choose a window, and whatever trip was back there, that's where the winning couple will go on their honeymoon. Related Shows The Joker's Wild Joker Joker Joker Gettin' Wild with Snoop Dogg Music Main - "Shades" by Patrick Williams Originally the main from Funny You Should Ask!! (1968 version) Inventors Jack Barry & Dan Enright Links [http://replay.waybackmachine.org/20071023173248/http://www.gameshowvault.com/honeymoon.html The Honeymoon Game at The Game Show Vault] [http://www.usgameshows.net/x.php?show=TheHoneymoonGame The Honeymoon Game at The Game Show Pilot Light] YouTube Links A Playing of the 1st/2nd Game The Full Pilot Category:General Knowledge Quiz Category:Gambling Category:Broadcast Pilots Category:Dating Category:Specials Category:Barry & Enright Productions Category:Sony Pictures Television